puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Honest Buccaneers
Honest Buccaneers is a crew that sails the Midnight Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Anchor Management. History Honest Buccaneers was founded on 19 February, 2007 and became a member crew of The Pack within a few days of founding. After a while, Honest Buccaneers left The Pack to form their own flag, which was Somthing Rare. Something rare was erased due to some things that were wrong with it. So then, they made Sotto la Luce. The Honest Buccaneers crew fame reached Eminent and the crew will strive to keep it there or try and make it to illustrious. The captain of this crew is Bertiepye. She has been supported by all her crewmates and is very greatful. Public Statement Ahoy! We are a good and fun crew, but it would be more fun if we had YOU. I would love to have ye as a part of me crew. Also, our Crew colors are Aqua and green or lime. Or just anyone of those. Hoys! We are a fun and good crew. We even pilly a few times a day and we kick lots of bots bootay. Member's of crew: Please read this..thank you! If ye would like to join the crew please ask me or Pharoh and we will get ye a position in this here crew. This crew is and will grow more and more with everyone's support. I thank all who do support it. ALWAYS ASK PTB (permission to board) before just going on any ship. Anyone who joins or wants to join this crew and has a ship with them will get a reward for the specific type of ship. Crew Articles #DO NOT be mean or annoying to anyone. We want this to be a fun crew. #When ye pillage, do not leave yer ship out at sea. If ye do ye will have to pay to restock it. #Respect everyone who is in this crew and make friends--not enemys-- ~Respect the captain and the SO's (Senior Officer's) and listen to what they say. If ye respect them, ye too will be respected. #Always take a station and stick with that station unless advised otherwise on a pilly. Everyone works hard to do their job and I trust that ye would too. All who laz for more than 5 minutes will be asked to either leave or be planked unless there are no open stations. #Have fun! Make friends! And pls enjoy yerself! Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Just ask. *Pirate: Just ask. *Officer: Good stats and ye must be trusted by me. *Fleet Officer: Solid stats and are trusted by me. *Senior Officer: Must be trusted by me and respect all the crew and be willing to help anyone who needs help. Also they must be able to run a pilly without any problems. Note: Must be a subscriber to be promoted past Cabin Person. Training is served to all who wish to be a officer or a higher rank. Also I ask that you will never be mean to any one in me crew. If ye do I will have to talk to ye and it might cause ye to be expelled from the crew. I want ye to have fun, not to be mean or anything.